Still Alive
by ClovelyLiz
Summary: The tributes of the 74th Hunger Games have been reaped, brought to the Capitol and trained. But not so fast; on their second month of training - President Coriolanus Snow was assassinated by rebels which gives The Games a new purpose. Not only will the victor bathe in riches but the key of the city will be given to him. But, will this be a normal year? Or will rebellion spark?
1. Chapter 1

**Still Alive : A Hunger Games Fanfic  
**

* * *

**By TwilightAftiel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I threw my knife at the moving dummy in front of me, a grin spread across my face; _bulls eye _I thought as a hand landed on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and spun around – it was a self-defence technique that the academy had taught all of its students.

I heard a small scream from the owner; I looked up to see my stepbrother – Abyss Araxie. "Hey Squirt, Reaping is in 2 hours – go home and make yourself pretty" He spoke as I whined; "I'm not going to that reaping, it's not worth the time." I responded as I continued to throw knives at the now motionless dummies. "Look Nevis, I respect your decisions in every way; but the peacekeepers are going to do rounds around the district. IF you don't go, you will be forced to go." Abyss explained as I rolled my eyes and took a deep sigh. "Fine, I'm going." I threw my last knife and walked to our residence.

Houses in District 4, if not all; most were placed above the water. Fishing was our industry and living on top of water always provided an easier get away whenever my mom was driving me crazy. "I'm home" I spoke, I didn't shout – my mom had the ears of a fish, she can hear a lot of sounds around her. "Good, take a shower and get dressed, I left a dress on your bed. Wear that and only that, I don't want you walking out of this house in your usual outfits." She nagged as I ran up to take a shower. It smelled of lilacs – just like it always does. I never really liked taking a shower since I could always swim, but today was the reaping, and if _ever _I do get reaped; I would want to look presentable.

People in District 4 always somehow dress the same way, if not in working clothes – clothes that are blue or any shade of colour that water could possess. I happen to have an Aquamarine dress on my bed. I never liked wearing dresses, they take away a fighters image. I sighed and put on the dress, I had no choice any way and once all this was over – I can take it off and get my life on with.

"Squirt! Hurry, Lorelai just arrived" Abyss yelled from the first floor and I put on my shoes and went down. "And you're excited about Lorelai, why?" I asked him as he laughed, "When she arrives – the reaping starts without further ado even if it's too early." He excitedly said as I laughed at him. "I'll catch up with the two of you – go ahead" My mother spoke as me and Abyss headed to the town square where the reaping happens every year. "So, how many times is your name in today?" He asked me as I looked up at him, "4 times, why?" I replied; I just turned 15 the month before the reaping, and now my name is in that jar 4 times, Lucky me. "And how about you?" I asked him as he let out a chuckle "Seven times – it's the last year that I'll be eligible to be a tribute." He spoke in a rather, calm tone. He never speaks like that unless it was something serious. "What if you get reaped?" I asked him as we reached the lines. "I'll fight, win maybe – but I'll try my best" He replied as the line moved on faster than expected.

"Next." The peacekeeper spoke as I gave her my hand; it was the same process every year. A bit of blood is taken and processed to make slips of paper with our names on it. "Go." The peacekeeper spoke as I headed to my age group. Volunteering is normal here, but for some reason – there's a pattern between volunteering and getting reaped. Two tributes volunteered last year, and now they get reaped this year. I looked around for my brother who was at the group just beside mine. We gave each other nods as a rather hyper lady stepped to the stage. "Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" She shouted, Lorelai's like this every year – always the happy escort with so much to say. "Before we get over with the reaping, I have brought a special clip with me from the Capitol!" She announced as a clip regarding The Hunger Games played on the screen. It's not that I haven't heard the story before, I always have – it was part of training school when I was entered there at 6. I rolled my eyes and looked at the other potential tributes, they all looked bored. I would look bored too, but – for some reason, my heart kept beating – I didn't know why; I wasn't nervous or scared at all. The clip ended and beside Lorelai was two bowls, one was blue and the other was green. "For some change, let's start with the boys" Lorelai announced as I looked up at the people on the stage, the mayor was there, and so were the mentors: Finnick Odair and Mags were present; it was no surprise for me that Annie Cresta was missing – she does have a _condition _after all.

I looked at Abyss who had his finger crossed, he's been waiting to be reaped since he was eligible to do so – and this year, might be his year. Lorelai put her hand inside the bowl and quickly pulled it out. In her hand was the slip that contained the name of the male tribute, she placed herself in front of the microphone and slowly opened the paper; "Triton Morgane!" Lorelai announced as I quickly turned to Abyss who had a hurt expression on his face. Triton wasted no time at all to get to the stage; he was already walking when his first name was announced. His black hair shined as the sun hit it. Triton wasn't much that I would have to admit. The occasional dagger and whip, but compared to the other boys that I see training – he only had charm and wits. "Now for the girls" Lorelai announced as Triton took his place on the stage.

"Nevis Araxie!" Lorelai announced as I heard whines from the girls around me. _Oh crap! _I thought as I was pushed to the center. "Come on now girl. Get up here." She spoke as I was pushed again, this time by peacekeepers. I got on the stage and looked at the crowd, especially at Abyss and my mother. "May I present to you, your tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Lorelai happily shouted as the mayor stood up and walked to us. "Shake hands the both of you" He spoke as Triton turned towards me and offered out his hand. I looked at the mayor who had a reassuring smile on his face; I took Triton's hand and shook it. "Now come on" Lorelai spoke as we were taken inside the Justice Building.

"In one hour you'll be saying good-bye to your family, get ready" Lorelai spoke with a smile as I was left inside the room, it was a rather luxurious room – I'll give the Mayor credits because of that. I saw baskets that held my mark; I made them and sold them to the mayor. Little did I know that I'd be seeing them on my last day in District 4. The door opened to reveal my brother and mother who quickly hugged me. "Stay Alive" Was the first thing my brother told me, "There's 24 of us in that arena Abyss, one of us will only survive" I replied, "and that will be you" he replied as I looked at my grief-stricken mother. "It's going to be okay mom, it will be" I reassured her as I gave her a hug. "Come out of that arena alive okay?" She told me as I nodded. "There's a good chance that Mags would be your mentor, listen to her. She can weave a basket that even water can't pass through – you'll need that" Abyss told me. "I know that you should be the one here Abyss, I don't deserve it" I told him as he gave a small laugh. "Well, the token that mom's going to give you will be your reminder of us" Abyss spoke as mother took out a blue necklace. It had a one blue charm on it, it reminded me of my _sister _when we were young. She put the necklace on me and hugged me, "If you see your sister, tell her that I'm –"My mother spoke as a peacekeeper entered the room. "Times up!" He spoke as he gave a forceful tug on my mom and brother. "Stay Alive Nevis!" I heard Abyss say as the door slammed shut.

I sat on the couch and looked aimlessly at the door, surprisingly – it revealed my stepfather, the mayor. "I don't think that I should congratulate you" he spoke, his voice deep. "But, I would like to wish you the best of luck." He continued as I looked at him, "That's quite thoughtful, thank you" I whispered as he smiled, "I know I haven't been actually a good stepfather to you Nevis, this is the least I can do before you leave" He spoke, I didn't know whether I should get mad at him or just laugh. He walked to me and opened his palm, it revealed a blue pearl – I looked at the necklace that my mother gave me, "I'm only allowed to bring one token." I spoke before he chuckled and took off the necklace. "No one said you needed to have less charms" He returned the necklace on my neck and smiled. I stood up and hugged him, "Thank you" I whispered; my grip getting tighter. "Bring pride to our district Nevis." He spoke as he broke our hug, "It's been a while since we had a tribute who wields a trident" My stepfather spoke before the door burst open to reveal Lorelai. "Time to go Nevis!" She clapped as I looked at my _father _and nodded. _Good Luck _he whispered as I was escorted to the car where Triton was already seated and ready to go.

* * *

Okay, so - please doe go easy on me as this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction and I've only started to familiarize myself with the terminologies. Constructive Criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me.

_May the odds be on in your favor! __  
_-TwilightAftiel


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Alive : A Hunger Games Fanfic  
**

* * *

**By TwilightAftiel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We boarded the car that was outside the building and headed to the train station. "You'll love the train; it travels at 250 miles per hour" Lorelai spoke excitedly as the car took a halt and peacekeepers escorted us to the train. There was a crowd, but not that much of a crowd – most likely spectators who wanted to see the tributes before they left. Our families weren't there; they probably don't want to see us before we leave for good. "Now you will enjoy the cars, you'll have your own rooms where you can rest before we arrive at the Capitol" Lorelai spoke as we entered what seemed to be the dining room and the living room.

"Take a seat; I'll go get Mags and Finnick" Spoke Lorelai as she left me and Triton inside room. "Congratulations" He spoke, "Why are you congratulating me?" I asked him, my voice never sounded this cold before. "You got reaped, aren't you honoured?" He asked me as I gave him a small and sarcastic laugh. "Has it ever occurred to you that I never wanted to be here?" I asked him as I looked at him with a glare. "But you train every day and – "I cut him off with a whine. "My name was on that jar 4 times, and of all people – it had to be me" I told him, I didn't know who old he was or how many times his name was there. "I had 3 names in that jar" He spoke before my eyes widened. He was just a year younger than me with only three names in the reaping, and yet; here he was, sitting a train going to the Capitol. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"I stopped, "Don't worry, no harm done. I know how upset you are, I'm upset too." He smiled as I looked away. I should've never snapped at him like that.

The door opened to reveal Mags and Finnick. I stood up and gave a bow. It was something that my mother taught me when I come across mentors or officials. "No need for formalities, please sit" Mags spoke as I took a seat. Finnick helped her get to her own chair before sitting down. "Introductions are in order" Mags spoke as looked at Triton. "I'm Nevis Araxie" I spoke before Finnick looked at me, "That's not your real last name is it?" He asked me as my eyes widened in shock. _How did he know? _I thought before looking at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked, "That's not what your last name is" He spoke before Triton looked at me. "Finnick, let's not monopolize them. They just got separated from their families" Mags spoke as he turned to Triton, "And you are?" he asked him. "Triton Morgane" Triton replied before Mags smiled. "I would be mentoring you, though – I don't think I would do much due to my age" Mags turned to Finnick "So Finnick will be in charge of the two of you in the Training Centre" Mags spoke as I nodded. "The two of you must be tired, take a rest for a while – you two will be joining us for supper" Mags spoke as I stood up and rushed to the first chamber that I came across.

"How did he know?" I asked myself as I closed the door. I shook my head and ran to the bathroom to get a warm shower. I sat in the bathtub and stared at the wall. "How did he know?" I asked myself, "How?" I asked once more before hearing a knock from the door. "Supper!" Triton yelled. "I'll be there in a while." I replied, "How can that be?" I asked myself as I grabbed clothes from the cabinet and walked to the food car where Triton, Mags, Finnick and Lorelai were seated for Supper. "Sorry I'm late" I spoke as I took a seat beside Triton. "You know, a tribute should manage their time." Lorelai spoke before I looked down. "She said she was sorry Lorelai, don't stress her" Mags spoke before Triton chuckled. Mags kept babbling, it gave no surprise to me since I know her story.

"We arrive early tomorrow at the Capitol, and then you'll be in your apartment." Finnick spoke as I nodded. "There are seven more districts that still need to be reaped. They'll be airing the reapings as it happens." He continued as Triton dropped his spoon. "How will we know our allies from District 1 and 2?" He asked before I looked at him. "How will you know if they even _are _our allies? Remember what happened last year? The Tributes from District 1 and 2 killed Torlan and Lyn during the bloodbath!" I snapped at him before he smirked at me. "That only happened because Torlan and Lyn are both worthless" He replied. Generally, I was angry because Torlan and Lyn's families are close to mine and the three of us were childhood friends. "Stop it you two. Partners are no good in the arena if they fight as early as now." Mags spoke as I looked at Finnick. "Anyway, they'll air all the reapings early. So you'll be able to see them" Finnick spoke as I stood up from the table. "I'm done" I spoke as I walked back to my room. I know it would probably leave a bad impression on me but I just couldn't take it anymore. Hearing from others that my two closest friends deserved to die in the arena, it was sick and I never expected someone like Triton to have guts to say those things.

As I entered my room, someone had followed me inside. "What do you want Triton?" I asked him as I sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry about what I said about Torlan and Lyn" He spoke as he took a seat beside me. "If Finnick or Mags told you to say that, I'm not buying it" I told him before he looked at me. He had green eyes, I only noticed them now. "No, I chose to say sorry to you myself" He spoke as I giggled a bit. "You guilt must be stronger than your will to fight." I told him before I gave him a small punch. "Not exactly, well, it depends on the person what I'm with" He laughed, "Well anyway; Finnick told us that we'd be arriving at the Capitol early tomorrow morning. So you better be presentable" He spoke as I laughed. "It's not like I have a choice Triton" I smiled before he left the room.

I turned on the Television and the face of Caesar Flickerman popped up right away, he was interviewing the game maker, Seneca Crane. I rolled my eyes and put my head under the pillow, I was tired – turning off the TV was least of my worries.

**./.**

"Hey, wake-up" I heard before someone shook me awake. "What?" I asked not getting up from my bed. "We're almost there, Lorelai said get ready" the voice spoke, it was Triton. "Fine, I'll be out" I responded as I heard the door shut. "Dang" I whispered as I slowly stood up from my bed and looked around. So everything that happened the day before wasn't a dream, I did get reaped and now I'm on my way to the Capitol. I saw my reaping dress hanging on the edge of the bed; I wondered how it didn't fall off while I was asleep. "Must I?" I asked as I looked at it, I still hate wearing dresses but it's not like I could complain or anything. I slowly put the dress on and walked to the food car where our mentors and Lorelai were having breakfast. "Hurry, they air district 1's reaping in a while." Spoke Triton as he pulled me to a chair.

The television showed the luxurious District 1 with their escort Fenella who was going to start the reaping. "Sparkle Gaz –"She was interrupted, "I volunteer!" Shouted a girl who had piercing green eyes, she walked up the stage which left their escort happy – volunteering was common in District's 1, 2 and 4; a volunteer from District 1 wasn't a surprise. "Your name?" Fenella asked as the girl faced the camera, she had long blonde hair which to my taste was totally a common hair color in their district and in the Capitol. "Glimmer Gaze" She happily spoke as Fenella laughed in joy. Before they could reap the boy, someone already came up the stage – he looked younger than the girl named Glimmer and but he was a bit taller. Marvel Regan was the name that he had told the crowd, "Arrogance could kill you in the arena." Finnick suddenly said out of nowhere, "Even if they are your allies don't let your guard down okay?" He continued as me and Triton nodded.

Next came District 2, I dared not to look since the crowd was wild when their escort already came up on the stage. She frankly didn't need to ask or get a name from a bowl. "I volunteer!" Shouted two tongues as two girls walked to the center. One as taller than the other, but the shorter one looked a bit more intimidating than the other. A fight broke and without even entering the arena, the smaller girl killed someone already. "Clove Romanoff" She shouted before she climbed up the stage. A boy was already on the side of stage – a volunteer didn't need to be called, he stepped up proudly and walked next to their escort. Cato Masterson was his name and he had a full head of blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. "And here I was thinking that there were no hunks in The Games" I sarcastically spoke as they moved on to District 3. Their reaping was as normal as ours, no volunteers stepped up – they were reaped. I didn't actually pay attention to them; instead I ate my breakfast as we entered a dark tunnel. "We're here" Lorelai happily clapped as a clearing came to view. It was the Capitol; it was as marvellous as it looks in TV.

"Hey look!" Triton shouted as he ran to the window where he started waving. A crowd was waiting outside. "You better make sponsors now Nevis" Finnick laughed, "You'll be getting more if you make an impression now." He continued as I stood up and walked next to Triton. "Should I?" I asked him as he held my hand. "Go on" He assured before I too started waving my hand at the crowd. "Come on you two, you'll be heading to the remake center where you'll get fixed up." Mags spoke as I walked to the door and glanced at Triton. "I'm going ahead Triton." I spoke, he didn't look at me; he was clearly trying to make an impression already.

"Here's the remake center. Now, you will not question what your stylist or prep team would say – not unless it hits your personality." Mags spoke as I nodded. "I'm going to get your partner out of the train." Finnick spoke as I nodded. "Go on." Mags smiled as I was escorted by peacekeepers inside the remake center.

"You must be Nevis Araxie." A lady most likely in her mid-30's walked towards me, she had the Capitol Accent. "Yes, that's me." I replied with a small smile. "I'm Gleam, and I'll be part of your prep team." She spoke her long eyes lashes batting as she blinked. "Well come on now, Dredge is probably getting the wax ready." She spoke as I followed her. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned around and handed me the robe that hung on her arm. _Oh great, now I need to strip _I thought as I took the robe and headed for the back room. "Remember Nevis, do not question them – Finnick told you so." I told myself as I stepped out of the room in a robe.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me. This will be chapter two and Chapter 3 will come soon :)))

_May the odds be on in your favor! __  
_-TwilightAftiel


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Alive : A Hunger Games Fanfic  
**

* * *

******By TwilightAftiel**  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well aren't you a pretty little fish" Said a man who's in his mid-20's. "You must be Dredge." I spoke as I held out my hand. "I'm Nevis Araxie from District 4" I smiled as he shook my hand. "Where's Triton?" I asked before giving myself a mental face palm. "You probably don't know him." I laughed as Dredge looked at Gleam. "He's with Casa." Replied Gleam, "Now; let's fix you up." Gleam cheered as I laid on what seems to be an operation table.

"Wait, what's that?" I asked as a piece of tape was put on my leg. "Oh don't worry dear; we'll just wax you up." Dredge spoke as my eyes widened in shock. I knew what _wax _in the make-up industry meant. I'm just shocked that I needed to be waxed when I'm perfectly clean. _Riiip _I heard as the tape was pulled off my leg. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to take it off quickly!" Dredge apologized as I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt." I replied as they went on with the waxing.

"Alright, time to hose you down." Gleam spoke as my robe was taken off me and I felt water rushing through skin. It felt totally relaxing, so this is how it feels to be a tribute. "Alright, now time for your hair!" Chirped Gleam as she showed me the scissors in her hands, "No please, not my hair" I tried to sound a bit calm about it but I seriously don't want my hair to get cut down. "Don't worry! We're not going to shorten it or anything. We'll just cut off the bits that are sticking up." Gleam replied with a small smile. I was thankful that her scissors won't be cutting off the hair that I spent 15 years growing.

I looked around me; I could only see the wall in front of me and two curtains beside me. Triton must be in either of the curtains on my left or on my right. He was probably having the time of his life right now, even though he lives in the first class of District 4. "You're all ready to go!" Announced Dredge as he helped me off the table "Here" He continued as he handed me a pair of new clothes. "You'll be staying in your apartment for a few days before you start training – best you get comfortable!" He smiled as I took the clothes. "I'll leave you here – your escort and mentors will take you to your apartment." Dredge continued as he closed the curtain that was in front of me. I quickly changed into the clothes, a blouse and pants; well, as long as it isn't a dress then I'll be happy to wear it.

I walked out of the curtains to see Finnick waiting for me. "Let's go then." He spoke as he started to walk; I walked behind him as we neared the elevator. "Now, each district has their own floor and since you're District 4 you have the fourth floor" He explained as we entered the elevator. "I know Finnick, you don't have to explain." I replied as I looked behind us, the elevator was glass and offered a great view of the Capitol. I might as well get used to it since I'll be here for 3 months before I get put in an arena to fight for my life.

We got off the elevator and walked inside our apartment. It wasn't all blue, which made me feel comfortable. I never liked seeing the color blue – I got tired of the color since I always see it back in District 4. "Now essential rules," Finnick spoke before taking a seat at the couch. "No talking to the Avox people unless you give them orders," He spoke as I looked at him. "No questions just do it." He continued before I took as seat apart from him. "And you aren't allowed to go visit the other tributes without invitation from them or their mentors" Finnick spoke in a serious tone. "Alright but, what makes you think that I would want to visit other tributes?" I asked him before he signalled for an Avox to come near him. "I just know so Nevis." He spoke as the Avox left and came back with a drink in her hands. "You better sit down, they'll be airing the reapings in a while – you'll have a good look at your opponents, remember their names" Finnick spoke as I looked at the screen.

Caesar Flickerman was there and along with him was Claudius Templesmith. They did a commentary on the reapings, "District 1 is Glimmer and Marvel." I repeated after their names were read, "District 2 is Clove and Cato, District 3 is Ansa and Garmin…" I whispered as I looked down, _Ansa, that name seems so familiar to me _I thought as I saw Finnick standing up. "They'll be airing District 5's reaping in a while, stick around and watch it. "And where are you going?" I asked him with a smile before he chuckled. "I'm going to see what's taking Triton so long." He replied before boarding the elevator. Right after he left, I noticed that someone was walking towards me; it was Mags. I stood up and walked to her, "You shouldn't be walking alone Mags." I smiled as I helped her to the couch, "Have you been watching the reapings?" She asked me as I nodded, "Seen threats?" She asked me with a laugh, "The only threat I would have is District 1 and 2." I replied as I looked back the screen: it was District 5's reaping now.

Their district was full of power plant buildings but it didn't look so gloomy – it was full of light, go figure they would have unlimited energy because of their industry. Their escort had already reaped the girl, then there was the boy. "Devi…" I spoke silently, I looked at his partner; this girl had quite a foxy-face that seem to add a bit of slyness to it. _I need to watch out over her_ I thought as I looked at Mags who had her eyes closed, she was already asleep. I smiled and stood up, I called for an Avox to help me fix Mags – and to be true, it took quite some time since Mags would stir but we were able to do it. She lay on the couch, fast asleep as she did so, which gave me time to wander around the apartment. But the apartment was just so small that I was able to explore within 30 minutes or so, I even got into Triton's room. He won't mind, he hasn't seen it yet anyway, he's still with the prep team which makes me wonder why he's taking so long. He could've seen the reaping of District 3 and 5, but then; with that attitude of his, I doubt he'll even care if I tell him about it. He's all too caught up with the other careers.

"Nevis!" I heard a voice say, "Finally!" I shouted as I walked to the living area to see Triton, all dressed up. "What took you so long?" I asked him as he smiled at me. "I slept throughout the process" He replied with a grin, "Don't grin at me, you just missed the reaping of 3 and 5. But, what would you care – you only care about 1 and 2." I told Triton as he pulled something out of his pocket. "It's from District 1." He replied before handing it to me, "It's for me?" I asked as he nodded. "You got one from District 1, and I got one from District 2." Triton alleged as I nodded. "I don't get it." I spoke as I looked at the small card that Triton handed to me. "You're invited to District 1's apartment." Triton replied as I raised an eyebrow, "how did you get this?" I asked Triton with a bit of confusion in my voice. "An Avox from their apartment handed it to me." He replied as I nodded. "Glimmer and Marvel are the District 1 tributes right?" Triton asked as I nodded, "Looks like you'll be spending time with Cato and Clove" I told him with a smile, "In case you forgot, Cato and Clove are the tributes for District 2." I told him as I headed to the elevator. "Hurry back okay?" Triton told me as I nodded. "If Mags wakes up, tell her that I went to look for Finnick!" It was the easiest excuse I could make-up, but it could work.

Once the elevator doors shut, I pressed the number one on the elevator. _Typical _I thought, they had the floor that was easier to access since it's on the first floor. But I'm not complaining, there's more of a view in our floor anyway. I tapped my foot as I looked at the numbers on the ceiling. I heard a bell ding and when the door opened I was shocked when I saw the luxury of District 1 brought into a compact apartment. I looked around, luckily; the elevator was sensor activated.

"You must be from District Four!" A blonde beauty walked to me and grabbed my hand before leading me inside their apartment. "I'm Glimmer from District 1 and this is Marvel." She told me before a boy who had brown hair and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. "Get up you derp, be nice." I heard Glimmer say as Marvel stood up, he looked uninterested at me – I looked the same way at him. "I guess you now us, but from what I've heard from your reaping; your name is Araxie is it?" Glimmer asked as I shook my head, "Araxie is my last name, my first name is Nevis." I smiled as Marvel nodded and looked at Glimmer. "Come here, let's talk a bit more" Glimmer spoke as she dragged me to the couch.

For some reason, I think she was interviewing me; which was kind of creepy but, nevertheless – it was okay, I thought of it as a little practice for when Caesar Flickerman interviewed me. "So, what's it like in District 4?" She asked as I took a seat, "I know, I know – I saw it during the reaping, but; what else is it like?" She continued as I giggled, "Well, its plain old beach and waiter; nothing more." I smiled as Marvel took a seat beside Glimmer. "So what are you there?" Marvel asked in a rather, confused voice, "Marvel don't ask her that" I heard Glimmer say as Marvel raised his eyebrow. "I'm the mayor's stepdaughter" I replied as Marvel looked at me with astonished eyes. "The daughter of the mayor? Reaped for the Hunger Games with no volunteers at all?" Glimmer asked me as I smiled, "Well, I preferred to live the normal life of a citizen. I work for the industry and I live a normal life." I replied before Marvel clapped his hands, laughing as he did so. "That's amazing and what do you do for a living there?" He asked as I bit my lip, "Well; I fish and I pretty much weave baskets." I replied, "How do you fish?" Glimmer asked me, "I swim for it." I replied in a rather, happy voice. It was the first time that someone was interested in me; it made me a bit happier.

"That's quite interesting!" Exclaimed Glimmer as I smiled, "Maybe if we get out in one peace or just get out of the Games all together – if that's possible, you can drop by at District 4 sometime; I'll show you how we fish for dinner." I laughed; hearing them laugh was kind-off an assurance for an alliance with them. "I guess we have a catch Marvel." Glimmer spoke as Marvel shook his head, "What about Cato?" Marvel asked as Glimmer looked a bit distraught, "Dang" Glimmer cursed as she looked at me with her emerald eyes. "Regarding the alliance that the careers would have," Marvel stopped as he looked at Glimmer, "You'll have to talk with Cato about that." Glimmer continued as the elevator door opened to reveal Triton.


End file.
